


Seeing Spots

by JadeJem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Ladybug Fluff, Birthday Present, Cute, Drunk!Ladybug, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Everyone Loves Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, adrienette - Freeform, fluffy kids - Freeform, ladrien, pre-reveal, sober!Adrien, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeJem/pseuds/JadeJem
Summary: Marinette is not a smart drunk.Luckily for her, she has Adrien.Except he's seeing spots.





	Seeing Spots

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a birthday present for my friend Star! Enjoy the drunk trope. ;)

Marinette clambered out of Nino's car with a happy sigh before inhaling deeply. "Ah, nature," she giggled, wobbling in place as she spun in a slow circle.

"Easy, there," some blond kid (he was  _very_ pretty) chuckled, catching Marinette as she tipped.

She stared up at him, and her brain spit out a name. "Adrien!" she swooned, her arms splaying out. "Cuddle me!"

Adrien shook his head and smiled, and Marinette's head hurt from trying to follow the movement. She caught sight of Nino passed out and drooling in the front seat, and Alya singing merrily in the backseat.

"I'm a slave to your love!" Alya belted, holding her phone like a microphone as she leaned out of the car window backwards.

Marinette giggled again and let Adrien steady her on her feet. She hooked her hands around his neck and smiled as three Adriens blinked at her. "I liiiike you," she drawled, drawing one of her hands up to tap his nose. She missed and poked his cheek instead, and this drew another laugh out of her.

"You are drunk," Adrien decided with a nod, scooping Marinette off the ground and holding her bridal style.

Marinette squealed in delight and gripped Adrien's shirt. "Are we getting married now?"

Adrien chuckled as he navigated them through a familiar-looking building. "Mari, we're eighteen."

"Aaaand therefore," Marinette slurred, staring at the three Adriens carrying her with a goofy smile, "I think we should get married. We are adults who can drink responsibly—I am  _not_ drunk. I am buzzed maybe a little."

They stopped in front of a door, and Marinette pushed away from Adrien. Her feet somehow found the floor, and she wavered before giggling and searching her bag for a key.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Adrien asked, concern touching his voice.

Marinette dropped the key and swooped to get it. She tipped and fell on her butt. "I am very much  _great_ , handsome boy." She suddenly felt nausea building and tried to stare at one spot to make everything stop spinning. "Although you may be in the splash zone."

Adrien immediately stepped around her, and Marinette was suddenly on her feet again as Adrien lifted her up. "Let's get you to the bathroom."

"I'm fiiiine," Marinette moaned, resisting Adrien's attempts to push her into her apartment's bathroom. "I wanna watch Princess Diaries."

Adrien seemed to give up and instead guide her over to the couch. Marinette's head spun as she plopped down and tracked Adrien's movements.

He brought the kitchen's trashcan over and set it on the ground next to her before grabbing the TV's remote and setting up Netflix. Marinette bounced in place. "When's our wedding?"

Adrien paused before setting her remote down. He turned to her, a raised eyebrow paired with an amused smile donning his features. "Do you really want to marry me? I thought you were saving yourself for Taron Egerton."

Marinette got the vague feeling that he might possibly be teasing her. "Mmm he's my back-up. I wanna marry you." She closed one eye and pointed at Adrien (or in his general direction) before dissolving into giggles.

Adrien's face turned a funny color before he stammered a goodbye with some sort of instructions about hangover stuff (she wasn't really listening). Marinette blinked when her front door closed before letting out a long whine.

"Tikki," she moaned after watching the Princess Diaries for a good half hour, sinking into her couch. "Does Adrien love me?"

The small kwami floated into the space above Marinette and cocked her head. "Just how drunk did you get?" she murmurs quietly, zipping to get a closer look at her Chosen.

Marinette covered her face. "Let's play hide-and-seek."

"Or you could sleep."

Marinette peeked between her fingers with a pout. "You're no fun." She sighed dramatically before a thought occurred to her. She suddenly sat up. "I know who will play hide-and-seek with me!"

Tikki frowned for a moment before her eyes widened comically. "Marinette, I don't think—"

"Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug swung out of Marinette's apartment, knocking over a potted plant on the balcony as she went. She stumbled across the rooftops, eyes peeled for a certain figure in black leather.

When she roamed for a few more minutes and couldn't find him, she popped open her yo-yo and called him. "Here, kitty, kitty. Answer the phooone." The dial tone stopped, and she grunted and waited for the beep so she could leave a voicemail.

"Chat Noir can't come to the phone right meow! I assume he's busy doing something cool. Leave a message!"

Ladybug beamed and spoke into her yo-yo. "Hi! Hello. Hi. Hehe. I've been looking for you, but I don't see you! I was gonna ask to play hide-and-seek, but now I'm wondering if you started without me! Anyway, I love you, and I will find you eventually. I'm hiding nowokaybye!" She snapped her yo-yo shut with a giggle and raced off with new intention.

It was only when she fell on her butt on the rooftop across from the Agreste mansion that she grinned and knew  _exactly_ where she was going to hide.

She hadn't anticipated the glass pane of the window as her entire body smacked into it.

"Ouch," she murmured against the glass.

She began to slip down the pane and panicked. She tipped her upper body forward, and the window was suddenly tipping with her. Ladybug let out a muffled scream as the window spun and dumped her onto the hardwood floor of whatever room she'd landed herself in.

The world spun as Ladybug lifted her head from the floor. "Double ouch."

"Ladybug?"

Well, shit.

The heroine peeled herself away from her intimate interaction with the flooring of Adrien Agreste's bedroom. She tried to stand, but stumbled instead and found her butt meeting the ground once more.

She blinked to clear her vision and stared up and one very mussed and surprised Adrien. He rubbed his eyes as if he thought he wasn't actually seeing her before closing the five feet of distance between them.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her, offering her a hand up. "Is there an akuma attack?"

She went to grab his hand and missed, and it just seemed so funny that she had to giggle.

She was in Adrien's room!

Sure, she'd been in here many times over the years, but it was nighttime, and Adrien was—

 _Adrien wasn't wearing a shirt_.

"Can I lick your abs?" Ladybug blurted, fixated on the rippling muscle of his entire torso with a sudden hunger.

Adrien opened his mouth before snapping it shut. He was silent for a solid two minutes as his face steadily heated to new temperatures known to man.

Curious, Ladybug reached out and settled her hand along the side of his face, cupping his cheek gently. "You're warm."

Adrien's eyes were saucers. He was stiff beneath her touch as she moved her hand up to play with the strands of hair that were normally brushed away from his face.

"I like your hair like this," she stated, though maybe she'd said it a little too loud because Adrien winced.

A frown suddenly graced his brow, and he leaned in toward her. "Ladybug... are you drunk?"

Ladybug took and step back and stubbornly crossed her arms. "I am  _not_  drunk. Why does everyone think I'm drunk?  _Alya_  was drunk. Me? No. I don't get drunk! I am a soldier! I am Ladybug!" She threw her fist into the air and swayed.

Adrien hurriedly steadied her on her feet, a range of emotions running through his eyes.

"Your eyes are so gorgeous," Ladybug said as Adrien helped her regain her balance. "Why are you so good-looking? It really makes my job as the designated friend harder."

Adrien didn't say anything. Instead, he gently grabbed her shoulders and guided her toward his bed. She protested when he tried to usher her beneath the covers, but eventually gave in and slipped into his sheets.

They felt like silk against her skin, and his pillows smelled... they smelled like  _him_.

She shoved her face into a pillow and inhaled deeply. She loved him  _so much._

Her chest began to ache, and her lip started quivering. She sniffed, and Adrien finally looked up from playing with his hands at the foot of the bed.

He was up in a heartbeat and beside her, hands fluttering helplessly as Ladybug tried desperately to scrub at the tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, his expression pained as he gazed at her helplessly.

Ladybug's heart constricted painfully, and she sputtered. "I'm thirsty," she lied. "Can you get me some water?"

Adrien looked like he was going to argue before he seemed to think better of it and nodded. "I'll get something to help sober you up."

"I'm not drunk," Ladybug murmured, dissolving into tears again. "I just drank more than I thought I did. It's Alya's fault."

"You're friends with the Ladyblogger?" Adrien asked from the bathroom, running something under the tap.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know I'm me," Ladybug sighed, laying her head back against the pile of pillows. "You have a lot of pillows."

"And you went drinking with her tonight?"

Ladybug lifted her head, frowning. "Yeah, but she ditched me for her boyfriend."

Adrien crossed the room, and Ladybug was able to distinguish the white cloth in his hand. "Here," he said, resting it over her forehead. "In case you get a headache."

"It's wet," Ladybug stated eloquently, reaching up to yank it off. "And cold."

"It'll help," Adrien promised, smiling a little smile at her. "I'll be back with water."

Ladybug dropped her hand and watched him leave before her eyes found the ceiling. Her foot was itchy, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't scratch it.

She gave up and continued to stare at the ceiling even though it wouldn't stop moving; she was getting annoyed.

"Sit still," she scolded it. "I'm trying to think."

Adrien was back after what felt like hours with a glass of water and a sleeve of saltines. She took the glass of water and downed it before hesitantly reaching for the crackers.

"Don't the drunk people—not that I'm drunk—in the movies throw up after they eat?" she queried, eyeing the crackers with disdain.

"Sometimes," Adrien said, watching her. "But usually, it helps them feel more like themselves."

"Why are you taking care of me? Shouldn't I be taking care of you?" She poked him in the side. "I  _am_  half of the best super duo to ever be."

Adrien looked like he was trying not to smile. "Well, it seems like maybe you need someone to take care of you, for once."

Adrien suddenly doubled into two people, and fuzzy heat rushed to Ladybug's head. She launched herself from Adrien's bed and booked it to the bathroom.

She emptied whatever was in her stomach into Adrien Agreste's toilet.

She was going to  _die_.

Hands swept her messy hair back and held it in place. Ladybug's head was pounding viciously as everything she'd eaten that day left her system in a flurry.

When she finally slumped, she was so terribly tired that the room didn't even seem to have the energy to spin anymore.

She flushed the toilet and pushed herself away from it, forgetting that Adrien was behind her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, scrambling away from him so he was forced to let her hair go.

He stared at her for a moment before he tried for a reassuring smile. "Want a toothbrush?"

"Please?"

He was back moments later with a new toothbrush, and she took it gratefully before brushing her teeth. She was still a little buzzed, but she no longer felt like she was going to jump Adrien and dance on him.

Well—not entirely true.

"Where's the garbage can?" she asked him, glancing up at him through the mirror.

He was still shirtless, and his hair was tousled just so, and— _so that's why he's a model._

Ladybug hurriedly looked down at her hands so she wouldn't seem like she was ogling, but she had a feeling that he could see right through her.

"You can put it in the cup with mine. I mean—just in case for future emergencies, right?"

Ladybug was staring again. Color blossomed in Adrien's cheeks, even going so far as to touch the tips of his ears.

Adrien, who was very much nearly stark naked before her, was blushing.

Was she okay?

She wasn't sure.

"Oh—," she breathed, though it sounded more like she had choked on her own tongue. "Yeah, that's—that's a good idea."

And she placed her new toothbrush.

In his cup.

And nearly died again.

She was a lot more sober now than she had been a few minutes ago, and it was not doing good things for her confidence.

"I should go," she said, responsibility crashing down on her and settling like a sudden weight on her back. She turned around to search his eyes, ignoring the gentle hum in her chest and head.

When he didn't say anything, she walked past him. His room somehow felt smaller than she remembered it coming in, but then again, it no longer felt like the high ceiling was screaming at her.

She took her yo-yo into her hand in preparation when he gently touched her arm.

"Or you could stay."

Oh, how she  _could_. 

He was looking at her as if he were afraid that she was slipping through his fingertips. Her heart began pounding a steady groove into her rib cage.

"I could," she replied, just as soft, "but should I?"

The question hung in the air between them. She waited with baited breath, staring into his eyes.

Was he...?

 _How could he be?_ she asked herself, too entranced to look away.  _He doesn't know you right now._

Then why did it feel like he was offering her his heart?

She was blushing now; she was sure of it. Adrien always had a way of exacting the shyest side of herself. His gaze made her feel vulnerable in a way that no one else's did; his irises struck her and held her like a bolt of lightning that wanted to remain stagnant and interconnected with the ground; his pupils speared her, trapping her in place.

She was hopeless.

He felt so close now; his warm breath washed over her mask and graced her cheeks like a light embrace. His hair swept across his forehead, and Ladybug was suddenly struck by the strongest wave of déjà vu that she'd ever experienced.

Her breath, stolen, pittered helplessly from her mouth in a stutter with no sound. His eyes, forever what she would be drawn to first, were so earnest and open, and for a moment, she thought she was going to fall right into them.

She was so utterly hopeless.

"I—," she breathed, eyelashes fluttering in a series of blinks, trying desperately to pull herself from whatever she'd cooked up in her mind. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

Adrien wasn't invading her space, no, far from it. He was inclined toward her as if hanging on to her every word and action, and she suddenly felt like more than just Paris' beloved superheroine.

She felt like a girl—no, a woman. She felt exposed, as if he could see right through her to the real underneath.

Could he?

"Intrude? You? Never," he laughed softly, the teasing lilt in his voice drawing Ladybug into another strong sense of familiarity.

As if realizing that she was at a loss for words, he added, "I wouldn't mind at all. I'd hate if you went out all on your own when you're still buzzed."

Ladybug bit her lip and finally managed to yank her gaze from his face. She fidgeted with the yo-yo still grasped in her hands.

"I wouldn't want to be unprofessional," she heard herself say, cringing. "Even though I suppose I already have been."

Adrien leaned away, and his body came into full and very easy view, almost as if he was putting himself on display for her. "It's okay. I won't tell." He smiled crookedly, and it sparked a fire in her chest.

Ladybug's eyes drifted for a moment before she forced them to meet his gaze. "I guess it would be a good idea to sober up a bit more before I go on my way..."

Adrien lit up like a Christmas tree. "Exactly. I'll refill your cup of water. Are you cold? I can get you something to put on."

Ladybug blinked, jarred by what sounded like excitement in his tone. "I—the suit keeps me warm, but thank you."

He visibly deflated, and she almost opened her mouth to say never mind, but Adrien was quick to smile and perk up once more; this smile was more sheepish. "You can have the bed and recover for as long as you need to. I don't mind taking the couch."

Ladybug shook her head. "Oh, no, I couldn't. This is your room, and I already barged in and woke you up—"

"I was having a bad dream anyway." He waved her off before suddenly winking. "Guess you saved the day again, Ladybug."

If it was possible, she'd melt into the ground and join the earth's crust so she could be with things burning her temperature.

"Guess so," she squeaked, looking down at the ground again.

The alcohol was definitely leaving her system (faster than she would have thought possible, but that may have been due to the enhanced healing abilities the suit offered). She felt almost completely aware of what she was doing, and while part of her wanted to feel ashamed for taking advantage of this opportunity, the other part of her was pinning her conscience in a chokehold.

Adrien, with another smile, made his way over to his bed and picked up the empty glass of water. Ladybug suddenly got the urge to do something, so she followed him. They brushed past each other lightly, their shoulders touching for a moment that was much too quick.

Ladybug picked up a pillow from Adrien's bed and went over to the couch to put it down. She noticed a large, neatly folded blanket hanging over the side of the couch and stole it, spreading it out over the length of the couch just so.

Adrien came to a stop beside her, glass in hand, and his smile was so warm that Ladybug couldn't help but sheepishly return it.

He dwarfed her by a good six or seven inches, which made it hard to see into his eyes when it was dark and the moon was hiding behind a series of clouds.

He was suddenly moving, reaching out and gently grasping her hand. He brought it up, and then his lips were pressed to her knuckles.

"Good night, Ladybug."

Ladybug stared.

She sure stared at him an awful lot.

Her cheeks were flaming, and her eyes were wide in surprise. His eyes held an answering glimmer that struck her in the chest.

He lowered their hands, and Ladybug suddenly realized how close they had gotten again. There were so many things she wanted and needed to do in the same moment, and she was torn.

"Good night, Adrien."

Forgetting the glass of water, she forced herself away from him, taking jagged steps to his bed before climbing in. She settled down, squeezing her eyes shut and trying hard not to think too hard about everything happening.

Ladybug gazed wordlessly up at the ceiling for a few long minutes; it somehow seemed more interesting when it wasn't moving. She was so completely exhausted, but something was bugging her.

"Hey, Adrien?"

He wasn't asleep either, it seemed, for he sat up and turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"You should take the bed."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but Ladybug cut him off before he could.

"This side, I mean." She motioned to the half she wasn't committed to, biting the inside of her cheek.

Maybe there  _was_ a little alcohol still acting as liquid courage in her system.

She couldn't see his face, only a silhouette, but in a matter of moments, he was up and moving toward her.

Ladybug rolled over so she couldn't see him as he climbed in beside her. There was a good distance between them; a thick pillow could have fit comfortably in the gap.

Ladybug rolled onto her back and stole a glance at Adrien from the corner of her eye.

He was facing her on his side, and Ladybug dared to tilt her head in his direction.

Everything about him stirred something in her, that much was undeniable, but she had no warning as to what staring him in the eyes in his bed would do to her.

His hand stretched out to her, bridging the distance, and he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before quickly withdrawing.

Ladybug itched for his warmth and stopped the backtracking movement of his hand with her own. His eyes gleamed with a question.

"It's cold," she muttered lamely, keeping hold of his hand in hers.

He cracked a smile and pulled away slightly so he could lace their fingers together. "Better?"

She tried hard not to blush. "Mhm."

With every passing beat, she got drowsier; her eyes kept fluttering closed before she forced them open again. She wanted so badly to remember every second of this evening.

Finally, she gave in and allowed her eyes to close. She knew she'd be dreaming of him all night, and that was comfort enough for her poor heart.

For a brief moment, she wondered if he was seeing fireworks like she was, or if he was only seeing spots.

Maybe seeing spots took on a whole other meaning for him.

It sure did for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Star!! <3


End file.
